


Damsel in Shining Armor

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Assault, BAMF Erica Reyes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Police, soft boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Erica doesn't think before she does it. She sees someone in trouble and she sees a plank of wood from a nearby construction project. She doesn't realize what she's done until it's over, but she doesn't regret it either.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, pre vernon boyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Damsel in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this has been hiding in my files for...i don't even know how long. at least since last MLK Jr. day. i just wanted to write something focused on Boyd because he deserved some attention and mlk day seemed as good a reason as any other. i'm not waiting for the next MLK day to post this. it's been in my files for farrrr too long. 
> 
> And i think this can go without saying but this was written long before the current protests and in this fic the police give a shit about protecting all of Beacon Hill's citizens because fuck racism.

Boyd’s heart races as the man leans closer, caging him in with an arm resting against the brick wall at Boyd’s back. He grabs at his hip, his teeth bared in a nasty grin. Boyd feels like vomiting. His palms sweat as adrenaline races into his system. The man leans in even closer. Boyd freezes. 

There’s a loud thunk as something very large swings and hits him in the head. He falls to reveal a girl with long ratty blond hair, holding a large wooden beam that looks to have been grabbed from the nearby dumpster. She hits the man again, and again, before dropping the beam to the ground. She looks to him, shaking and wide-eyed, and asks, “Are you okay?”

Boyd nods, and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Thanks,” he remembers to say, “just…thanks.”

“We should probably call the cops.”

“I’m not sure I can grip a phone right now.”

She nods a few times and takes out her phone. The operator stays on the line until a deputy arrives. A shock blanket is placed over their shoulders and the officer escorts them to the sheriff’s department. The man is carried out in a stretcher, dead.

The girl, Erica, holds his hand the entire ride and doesn’t let go as they enter the sheriff’s station and make their statements. 

Forms are filled. Soft and patient voices speak. Boyd squeezes Erica’s hand whenever he has to speak. 

The entire night goes by too quickly and not quick enough. By the time his mother arrives with Erica’s parents close behind, he just wants to wrap up in bed and drown out the world with some Netflix. 

Their parents fret because what else are they going to do. Nobody dares to press charges under the fierceness of his mother’s glare. Erica manages to give him her number before her parents take her home. 

“I’ve never really had friends before so I don’t know how this goes, but call me? If this doesn’t bring two people together then I don’t know what will.”

Boyd chuckled as he looked at the piece of paper tucked into his palm. He doesn’t know how this friends thing works either, but he knows that he likes her smile. 

He saves the number.


End file.
